Hiding from the Dark
by dominomasks
Summary: Number Four is done with being tormented and used as a science experiment. He quits as being a superhero, but it's not that simple. He didn't have to think much before he thought of the perfect plain, he'd hide. Hiding in a house as big as theirs isn't hard but keeping yourself hidden from 8 people is. Number Two catches him on the first day or night, I guess.
1. Chapter One; Hiding

**July 23rd,1998****The Academy, 5:56 pm**

Number Four held his breathe as he heard someone walk in the room, he stayed quiet in the closet. The footprints didn't stop, meaning someone was definitely looking for something and four could tell that something was him.

"Four." The whisper sounded like six and if he wasn't too afraid of being wrong and losing his disguise he would've answered his brother. Six wouldn't be too much of a risk for his hiding.

"Four." It was louder and more angry but still a soft voice of a child, probably One but no doubtedly could be the brother who's closet he was hiding in. After he heard harsh movements and things being thrown he heard a sudden slam of the door.

"Nothing, Nothing's in there."

Four kept his breathing quiet as he turned the flashlight back on. He made sure whenever he had to turn it off he still has some kind of light, he hated the dark. Which is why he was hiding in the first place. His dad was gonna make him go back in the dark, cold, lonely, scary room. He hated it, so so much. He would see horrific faces mutilated, burned, scarred, torn and surely anything else that could happen to a human body.

He stayed quiet for a while, moving to keep his blood flowing and not continuously having his feet and arms sleep. Though soon enough he was sleeping. Dosing off into a nice colorful place, or that would have been normal for a eight year old boy. He thrashed around in his sleep as he whispered cries of no and stop.

**July 24th,1998**

**The Academy;Two's Room, 1:34 am**

Two woke up to quiet noises and whispers, spooked he looked over to where he heard them. His closet? Being completely honest with all the fighting lessons and practice with weaponry you'd think the kid wouldn't be scared, you'd be wrong. He grabbed one of the knives his dad gave him for practice and held it close to him protectively.

He slid open the door and almost threw the knife before making out the familiar shape of Four, the flashlight helping him make his conclusion. He picked up the bright light before whispering a angry ,'really', he had thought One and Six had checked his room but obviously not. He wanted to just go tell Mom so he could go back to sleep but he felt guilt weld up inside him when he thought about that.

"Four, F...Four wake up!" Two whispered harshly before pushing on Four to wake him up.

Four looked up at Two and almost thought about running, surely Two wouldn't care to much to chase after him and find him but Two would also give up his hiding spot and he'd have to find a new one and that would be horrible. Four moved back the flashlight so it shinned over the most amount of room.

"Why are you hiding? What from?" Two asked, concern and annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Dad, and them." Four mumbled.

Two tried to recall if Four had gotten into any recent fights with, Pogo, Mom, or the other kids. Two not remembering any off the top of his head he questioned Four.

"And th-them?"

"The ghosts. Y'know the ones I see when dad locks me up, it scared me and-" He throat started to sting and he felt his face get warmer and he thought of the faces, all those faces. He tried to continue but as he started his eyes flooded. He held one hand over his mouth to silence his heavy breathing and the other to wipe away the tears coming from his eyes.

Two, surprised but the sudden mood didn't know exactly how to react but he slid closer and put his hand on his brother before Four practically tackled him and sobbed into Two's pajama shirt. It felt kinda nice to help Four but he wasn't sure how it was going to go over tomorrow but he ignored his worried thoughts and hugged his crying brother. He said a lot of shushes and it's okay just like mom had done to him when he cried. He continued when it seemed it had actually began working. Four started to let go of him and put his legs up to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Four whispered.

"It's fine." Two said and he thought of asking about the faces but decided Four didn't need to tell him.

"Can I stay?"

"In my closet, sure but how will you eat?" Two questioned.

"Could you..."

Two looked at Four as he seemed to be weighing options.

"Bring it to me?"

"B-but if they saw me I would get in trouble, I don't want to get in t-trouble." Two mumbled.

"Please!" Four encouraged and begged, giving Two the best puppies eyes he could.

"Just don't wake me anymore. I'm going to sleep and don't touch my stuff, you already stole my toy." Two warned as he got up and headed towards his bed.

Four smiled as he looked at his brother and grabbed the flashlight and went back to the closet, "It was Five's toy." He replied before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter Two Oatmeal

**July 24th,1998****The Academy; Kitchen, 8:02 am**

Two looked at Four's table seat and saw there wasn't the usual plate or utensils. He worried not sure if he should save his food and share or ask his mom for some more. He scanned the table in worry and then saw Seven, he knew she refused to eat her oatmeal and smirked. He would wait tell later to ask.

The others were all finished and had been told to leave. His dad was some what annoyed Two didn't finish eating yet. "Seven can I have your oatmeal?" He whispered trying to not catch Pogo or Mom's attention.

Seven nodded and pushed it over to Two and Two handed her the empty one he'd just eaten. He scanned to see Pogo not paying attention and Mom still cleaning the kitchen. Rushing upstairs and going in his room knocking on the closet door before leaving to go back down stairs, grabbing the knives he purposely left this morning.

"Thanks." He heard before slamming his door and rushing down the long stairs.

"Two!" He heard his dad call his name.

"Sorry I forgot my knifes, I got them when I finished breakfast. " Two replied worried he could get Four and himself into big trouble.

"Yes, well go with the others." Hargreeves said before turning to the young brunette sitting behind a empty bowl. The first time he'd seen Seven eat oatmeal without her usual attitude.

"Go join the others aswell number Seven." he sighed. "You will fill in for Four today. For some parts."

Seven was shocked by her father's words but did as she was told. This might be the only time she could join the others. Two looked over seeing how quickly dad replaced Four, but he knew Seven wouldn't be participating in most of their training.

**July 24th,1998**

**The Academy; Training Room, 8:56 am**

The other four were surprised to see Seven in the training room. She almost never was here usually only joined them for the races when she timed them but never in here. Two rushed in from behind her and sat next to his fighting partner,One. "Three, Seven will be filling in for Four until farther notice, I don't want her training much though teach her how to hold the mat."

Three nodded and looked at her sister, a smile was given in reassurance. Seven smiled back and went to join her sister. Three grabbed the matt and started to instruct Seven as best as she could. Hand to Hand Combat training only went on for an hour and he didn't want Three falling behind so he made it a while longer. Five grunting in the middle of training as Six dropped the mat and Five accidentally punched him in the face.

Seven looked over with a small gasp as she saw the blood coming fast from the nose. Three rolled her eyes as she started to punch faster probably out of annoyance, Seven didn't get why until.

"If Four was here he'd probably make a big deal of it. Probably yelling at Five, probably going to help six and comfort him, and then dad would yell at him. I do kinda miss him but I enjoy having you as a partner. You're more quiet."

Seven smiled at her sister in appreciate of the compliment, she almost never received those. She thought about the loud obnoxious boy she knew Four was. She wondered if Four would actually comfort Six for something like that maybe he was nicer than she thought. Who knows maybe they all were.


End file.
